Sylvia
Sylvia is Wander's loyal, although bullish steed and best friend, who explores and travels the universe with him. Sylvia will never back down from a fight and loves to be in a fight. Even though Sylvia is tough, there are soft spots deep in her heart, mainly for Wander since he is her best friend, companion and, possibly, the only family she ever has. Physical appearance Sylvia is blue with a long neck, stubby three fingered arms, and big expressive black eyes. She has a black and yellow rein wrapped around her muzzle and a big floppy tuft of bright pink/orange hair jutting upward from her head, matching the tuft of fur on the tip of her tail. While she is sometimes referred to as Wander's horse, she is actually one of a species called "Zbornak." Powers and Abilities Superstrength: '''She is really strong and enjoys having a good fight when the oppurtunity arises. A major part of her superstrength is when Wander is taken prisoner abourd Lord Hater's Ship in "The Prisoner". When Comander Peepers finally traps Wander in a cell Sylvia not only knocks Peepers out but she yanks the bars, the door and parts of the wall around the door clean off to free Wander from his cell and rescue him from the exploding ship. '''Violence: Sylvia appears to be very violent, fight-loving, and short-tempered, especially during The Egg and The Fugitives. Neck Extention: 'In ''The Egg, she makes her neck long so she can hear the egg's hatching after supposingly harming the baby inside by cracking the egg. She then brings the rest of her body to the egg. In The Bad Guy ''she twists her neck all over the bike in the run from the motorcycle gang to warn Wander about the explosives. '''Using Bathroom Each 5 Months: '''In The Picnic, Wander reveals Sylvia's secret and accidently reveals it to the public. '''Caring Mama Bear Side: '''Whenever Wander heads into trouble or danger Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect/save Wander (Or the baby hatchling in the Egg) from the said threat. Most Always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile. In ''The Fugitives she comes back to save Wander from the Watch Dogs after she abandons him dur to his niceness foiling her escape plans, possibly due to guilt, and she tells Wander that helping her best friend was far more inportent then to escape the planet herself. Another form of her love for Wander was when she mistakely believes that Captain Tim (A dangerous Spider creature whom Wander names after finding the tags in it's mouth) devoured Wander, which was really his teddy bear, and after she sobs over his "death" she had the ship set to self destruct before sadly departing and still mourns about the loss of her best friend, vowing to move on.... until she realizes that Wander was still alive on the about to blow ship and went back to rescue him just in time before sharing a hug with her friend, relieved that he was alright. 'Prehensile Tail: '''Her tail acts as another hand as shown in the Wander Over Yonder Theme Song, ''The Pet and [[The Bad Guy.]] 'Superspeed: '''She is able to run so fast that she can go the circumference of a planet in just a matter of seconds. Trivia *Sylvia bears a resemblance to both a saurolophus and an ostrich, but can be rode on like a horse. *Sylvia's species is a "Zbornak," which is a nod to Bea Arthur's character in ''The Golden Girls (Dorothy Zbornak) *According to Wander, she uses the bathroom once every five months, due to having a slow metabolism and a curiosity of her species. One instance of her using the bathroom was during the events of "The Picnic". *She is very down-to-earth and likes to resort to violence versus Wander's "sappy smooshy lovey dovey silliness" (as she calls it in "The Egg"). *Sylvia's skin color is the same color as Wander's shoes, which is obvious as both have the same tint. *According to "The Bad Guy", she has been to Doomstone before. *Sylvia can have a short temper as shown in "The Fugitives" and "The Good Deed". *In "The Egg", it's noted that she's not good with caring for children and nuturing them correctly. But she does learn so and becomes attached to the little puffball baby inside the egg, calling it "Sweetie" *In "The Fugitives", she rejected Wander's obsession to help others and begged him to drop it so they can escape, but to no avail. *According to Wander in "The Picnic", she doesn't want anyone to know she's going to the bathroom. *She is the first one in the whole series to cry in real life, shown in The Pet when she belives Wander got eaten cries, sobs and morns gravely for him. *She is the only female character in the series whose name is known except for Marsha. *It is possible her name is spelt 'Silvia'. Quotes Photo Gallery ''To view the '''Sylvia photo gallery, click here ...'' Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protoganists